Prolouge
Prolouge 'is the first mission in 'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity. '''It is set in December 2016, The Maze Bank, Los Santos. Characters * Louis Redfield (playable) * Edwin Rose * John Thornton (cutscene only) * Unnamed Guard * Abir (mentioned) Transcript First Cutscene: Straight Outta Forum Drive Louis Redfield is seen walking out of his house in Forum Drive at 10:30PM. Edwin Rose is seen near Redfield's house, with two walkie talkies. Louis: Oh shit, a walkie talkie? Edwin: I can't let the police discover our calls and plans. It has a unique frequency the only we can hear. Louis: DOOOOPE. You got all we need? Edwin: You have weapons, right? Louis: I thought YOU are responsible for the weapons! You serious? Edwin: Don't worry, weapon shops are open now. Let's go get some weapons, Redfield. Objective: Drive to Ammunation '''Optional Dialouges: * Louis: Ay why there's no music man?/Yo turn up the music! (when there's no music) * Edwin: You took a wrong turn/Turn back. (when the player took a wrong turn) Objective: Buy an Assualt Rifle with Night Vision and Silencer Edwin: We will rob the bank in the dark, so we need to have night vision. Also we need a silencer so we won't get caught during the shooting. Objective: Drive to Nature Activists Optional Dialouges: * Louis: Ay why there's no music man?/Yo turn up the music! (when there's no music) * Edwin: You took a wrong turn/Turn back. (when the player took a wrong turn) Objective: Buy Abir's plants Edwin: We need like 10 of these, even 20! The guys who made those plants, he took down like a whole army man! But unfortunately he died one month later... Louis: Yo! 20 of these toxic plants of.... uh... That guy who took down the whole army! Edwin: This is how is like you. Objective: Drive to the Maze Bank Area Optional Dialouges: * Louis: Ay why there's no music man?/Yo turn up the music! (when there's no music) * Edwin: You took a wrong turn/Turn back. (when the player took a wrong turn) Objective: Plant the spikes Edwin: Ok, listen - I need to plant the spikes very carefully and do NOT step on them. You'll either explode or lose a large amount of blood. The point here is just don't step on those spikes. Louis: Aye aye Captain Rose. Optional Dialouge Edwin: I told you not to step on these spikes! (when the player accidentaly step on the spikes) Louis: Oh shit, hide! (When a guard is arriving) Louis: Goddamnit! (When is captured by the guard) Objective: Plant the toxic plants Edwin: Don't forget to wear a gas mask while near these plants! Optional Dialouge Edwin: I told you to wear a gas mask you dumb f*ck! (when the player is near the plants without a gas mask) Louis: Oh shit, hide! (When a guard is arriving) Louis: Goddamnit! (When is captured by the guard) Second Cutscene: Entering the bank Both Louis and Edwin put on a gas mask. Louis: What are you waiting for? Plant the bomb man! Edwin plants the bomb and sets a timer for 5 seconds Edwin: All right, breaching in 3...2...1! I'll get what I need, meanwhile you'll hold the bankers and the other people as hostages, do NOT request for ransom and do NOT kill them! You understand me? Louis:Yes! Edwin: Haha! Lets make the robbery of the century! Both Louis and Edwin get in the bank and seperate their ways. Objective: Hold the civillians/Cover Edwin If the player chooses to Hold the civillians Edwin: Listen! I need to get my stuff quickly so keep your eyes on the civillians and especially '''on the security guards! Don't shoot anyone unless he gets up! Alright? Louis: Aye! If the player chooses to '''Cover Edwin Louis: Wait for me man! I'll cover you! Edwin: Great! Shoot anyone who'll get up on us! Third Cutscene: The gold is in the bag! Edwin: The gold is in the bag! Let's move! Both Edwin and Louis start to run towards the exit when suddenly a guard jumps on Edwin and chokes him. Guard: DROP THE GOLD NOW OR I WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH! Edwin smiles and chuckles to both Louis and the guard. Guard: I MEAN IT! DO IT NOW! Suddenly Louis hit the guard's head with the gun. Louis: Wait for me in the car, I'll make sure everyone in this building is dead. Edwin: Then what are you waiting for? Run now! The cutscene ends with Louis runs back to the vault's area to kill everyone. Objective: Kill Everyone Optional Dialouges Guard: STOP RIGHT NOW! (after killing a few civillians) Louis: Try to stop me assh*les! (after killing a few civillians) Final Cutscene: Caught After killing all the civillians, Edwin will be seen near his car and performing a call. Police Officer: Los Santos Police Department, how can I help you? Edwin: Hello, I would like to report a crime in the Maze Bank Area. Police Officer: What is the deal? Edwin: Someone killed the guards, the bankers and the civillians and robbed some gold. I saw him returning to the bank. He also planted spikes and some sort of plants in the area so no one will stop him. Police Officer: We'll be right there. Edwin walks away from the area with his gold and leaves a bag of fake gold bullions, hides and waits for the cops to come. Louis walks out from the bank and see masked cops aiming guns at him and a cop walks to him. John Thornton: Officer John Thornton, nice to meet you sir. Louis: What the... John Thornton: You're under arrest for stealing these gold bullions, young man. I heard the food they serve in jail is pretty tasty. The mission ends with the confused Louis getting in the police car. Weapons available Starting Weapon Found in level Trivia * Abir from Mortal Kombat 11 is refrenced by Edwin. ** However, the plants Abir used in Mortal Kombat 11 weren't toxic, they gave Abir and Sheeva's crew the ability to be invisible for 5 minutes. * The mission unlocks the 'Mini Sickle '''melee weapon. * The mission takes place two months after the events of Mortal Kombat 11 and 3 years after the events of Grand Theft Auto V. * The first cutscene's name is a refrence to the 2015 movie "Straight Outta Compton". Achievements/Trophies * '''Wasted '(20G/Bronze Trophy) - Get caught by John Thornton